


Wedding bells are ringing

by One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, But he's really just a dorky baby, F/M, M/M, Remus is pretending to be unimpressed, Sirius thinks he's smooth, Weddings, X-posted from my tumblr, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright/pseuds/One_heck_of_a_guy_amiright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bouquets are surprisingly heavy, as Sirius finds out. Luckily, there's a handsome man behind him...Based off a request on my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding bells are ringing

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all wanna request anything on my tumblr, just send me an ask - it's the same username!

Sirius surreptitiously wiped away a tear as Lily and Janes drove away to their honeymoon. "Don't forget to send me a postcard, ya lovebirds!" James laughed, and Lily stood up in the backseat. "We'll try, Sirius!" She whirled her bouquet in the air. "Catch!" Just about everybody in the crowd stretched their arms up to grab it. Sirius gave a crow of triumph when he caught it.

But who knew roses and lilies could be so goddamn heavy?

He fell backwards, right into the arms of some poor stranger, who squawked and nearly fell over himself. "Sorry mate!" Sirius cried, and turned to look into the eyes of the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. A thin face, riddled with scars, and beautiful brown eyes stared at him in equal shock. Sirius, as usual, spouted out the first thing in on his mind. "Is this a sign or something? Because I am totally ok if it's a sign." The gorgeous man gave a huff of laughter. "It can be, if you want. Remus Lupin. " Sirius grabbed his hand and shook it. "Sirius Black, fancy a drink?" Remus really did laugh now. "The bar's free, you know." Sirius smiled, and reluctantly stood up. "I know, but I'll still get you one."


End file.
